


H: Helheim

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: His heart soars when he sees himself in those eyes.Sequel toE: Eradicate
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	H: Helheim

He dies without his axe. He dies with shame.

He walks through ice. He walks through shame.

He promised himself Valhalla, but he gave himself Helheim.

So cold. So dark. A permanent freeze. He should not be here.

He walks towards the Bridge of the Damned. He must walk. He must. He must cross the bridge. He must not hesitate. He cannot turn back.

_ Clack. _

_ Clack. _

_ Clack _ .

Ice eats at his skin, gnawing and ripping. His skin breaks, splits. Crimson flees, iron lingers. Red. So, so so red. It hurts. It stings. Someone please. Please help him. The soles of his feet break and snap. So cold. Too cold. His blood freezes. His chest, it tightens. He cannot breathe.

~~ He crosses the Bridge of the Damned. ~~

He does not cross the Bridge of the Damned.

Under his feet. Ice. No, not ice.

_ Water. _

~~ He does not cross into Niflheim. ~~

He crosses into Niflheim.

_ Seems like you lost this on your way. _

A man. Holding an axe. His axe. His eyes widen.

“You should not be here.”

_ Neither should you. _

His smile. That smile. His heart leaps at the turn of lips. At the noise of a chuckle. His heart leaps when the distance between them closes. His heart soars when he sees himself in those eyes. In those beautiful,  _ beautiful _ eyes. His blood warms when his face is cupped and has his forehead kissed.

_ This axe is not meant for you to throw, my love. _

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise to not lose this again.”

_ I will hold you to your word. Now go. Odin awaits you in the Hall of the Slain. _

Under his feet. Water. No, not water.

Gold and white marble.

~~ He was rejected his Valhalla. ~~

He was allowed his Valhalla.

_ Wait for me, Eivor. I will follow you when the time is right. _

“Don’t come any sooner than necessary,  _ Arse-stick _ .”


End file.
